Immortal Children Are Back!
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Look at title. All our favourite characters are creating immortal children!
1. Chapter One: Edward and Tim

_**Immortal Children Are Back!**_

**_Sum: Check the title. All of our favourite characters create immortal children!_**

**_Chapter One: Edward_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Edward was walking home. Well, fast walking for a human. He saw a mother slap her one-year-old child, then drop it outside a random person's house. Edward wanted to investigate. He looked at the baby. The baby was a boy, and the mother had stuck a note on him. _Look after Tim. I can't._

__Then Edward looked at Tim properly. The poor baby had bleeding scars all across his face and body, and was slowly dying. Edward couldn't stand it. He injected the baby with his venom. The baby started wailing, so Edward had to get Tim back to the Cullens ASAP.

At the house...

"_EDWARD_!" Rosalie screamed. Her brother was damning a baby's soul. "_Give that baby to me now! I need to suck the venom out_!"

Edward threw the baby behind him and growled at Rosalie. "_EDWARD_! You're damning a poor baby's soul! You heartless _monster_!"

"Did Daddy do something bad?" Sweet little Renesmee asked. She looked six, but was really three.

"Yes, my dear Nessie. Daddy did do something bad." Rosalie's voice softened when she spoke to Renesmee.

After a few hours of Rosalie and Edward screaming insults at each other, Tim's transformation had completed. "Auntie Rosie? The baby's stopped screaming."

"_EDWARD_! You could of let me save that poor baby's life! Now the Volturi are going to kill it! How could you?"

"Easy."

The baby crawled around. He was beautiful. Tim had toffee brown curls, with big red eyes. His skin was pale white.

"He's so cute- _EDWARD_!_ I'm NEVER going to forgive you_!" Rosalie was disgusted at her brother.

He'd just damned a poor child for a short second life.


	2. Chapter Two: Rosalie and Rosalind

_**Immortal Children Are Back!**_

**_Sum: Check the title. All of our favourite characters create immortal children!_**

**_Chapter Two: Rosalie_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**I sniffed. I wished more than ever she could cry. Renesmee was crying. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and I were crying tearless sobs. Charlie Swan was crying, his arm round his granddaughter.

Edward was dead.

So was poor baby Tim.

We tracked down Tim's real mother, Carol, and she came to Edward and Tim's joint funeral. It was just their ashes, though, in the coffins.

Renesmee was devastated by the death of her father.

Bella was devastated by the death of her husband.

Charlie was devastated for Bella.

Carol was devastated by the death of her baby.

The rest of us were devastated for the death of our brother or son.

I was still so upset, that when I caught a mother abusing her child in the street, then leaving the poor girl to die, I ran over to the girl.

"Mwe Rosalind." the three-year-old said.

I sunk my teeth into her neck.

_Three Hours Later_

Rosalind was done with the change now. Now she had pure white hair, that matched her pale skin and big, big red eyes. She was beautiful.

I felt disgusted with myself. How could I?

I'd just damned a poor, innocent child's soul.

I will be killed, and so will Rosalind.


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett and Maya

_**Immortal Children Are Back!**_

**_Sum: Check the title. All of our favourite characters create immortal children!_**

**_Chapter Three: Emmett and Maya_**

* * *

><p>My Rosalie. Was. Gone. My beautiful, beautiful, precious Rosalie Hale. Was. Dead.<p>

I would give anything to cry. Nessie was crying over the death of her favourite auntie. The one who wouldn't let anyone kill her when Nessie was an unborn baby.

Bella was crying a tearless sob over the death of her sister. The one who'd hated her at the start. Then bonded with when she was pregnant. She basically had nothing now. Her husband was gone, and so was her Renesmee's favourite auntie.

Alice was crying a tearless sob for her sister. The first real sister she'd ever had. Gone.

Jasper was crying a tearless sob for Alice and his self. He would miss her, his fake twin. I knew he would never take the name Hale again.

Carlisle was crying a tearless sob for his daughter. The one he'd saved. His first daughter.

Esme was crying a tearless sob for her very first daughter. The one she'd so happily accepted and forgave whenever Rose had done something bad. She even forgave my Rose for changing Rosalind.

I was crying for the death of my soulmate. My Rosalie Hale. No one would ever replace her.

No one.

I went for a walk. I needed to get away from the sadness. I needed some way for the Volturi to kill me. How did my Rose die? Creating an immortal child. I will, then. But.

What if the rest of my family created immortal children? They'd leave Renesmee alone. She wasn't venomous. She'd live forever without her family.

Oh well. They didn't have to. I needed to. My Rose was gone, so I had to be with her.

I sniffed. A beautiful scent washed over me. It was coming from a baby, in her mother's arms. I needed to get away, otherwise I'd kill the mother and the baby. I ran into the forest and hunted down a bear. I didn't bother to fight with it. I was too hungry since sniffing that baby's beautiful scent.

Three bears hunted down.

Four.

Five.

I was okay now.

I walked in the street again.

The scent. The most beautiful scent ever. I made venom come to my mouth.

I couldn't resist when the mother bent over the boot of her car, leaving the baby unguarded. I grabbed the baby and ran away at super-fast speed into the forest.

The baby looked at me curiously. I could hear her mother wailing in the distance. "Maya! Maya! Where's my little Maya! Have you seen a baby with blond curls and blue eyes? My daughter? Where is she! I need to know! Someone's stolen my daughter! My Maya!"

So the baby was called Maya. She was my singer. I could see if I fell in love with her when she was older, like Edward and Bella.

I couldn't wait.

Seconds later, Maya had my venom in her veins.

I took her home, where Esme asked me what was screaming.

"I'm so so sorry, Esme. It's just...I was full...but...when I smelt her scent...I drank some blood...when I got too full...so now Maya's transforming."

"Emmett! Suck the venom out otherwise I will not let you and R-" Esme cut off. Rose was dead. "Um. Just suck the the venom out!"

"It's not possible, Esme. Maya's change is set like stone in the future. I'm sorry." Alice said.

Esme started crying a dry sob. "I've already lost Edward and Rose, my first two children! I don't want to lose Emmett!"

"If we kill Maya, you won't lose Em." Alice stated.

"But..I've got to join my Rose. My life is nothing without her. The only reason I accepted this life is because there'd be an angel to keep me company. And now my angel's dead." I said, looking at Maya.

"Emmett! We could just kill Maya! You could find someone else!" Esme pleaded.

"No. Rosalie Lillian Hale was my soul. I have to die."

Esme broke down in tearless sobs and ran to her room.

I'm Sorry, Esme.


End file.
